Minions
"My hordes are without number!" - Iratus Minions are the various undead beings that make up the army of Iratus. Created in the Chamber of Iratus, they have varying combat abilities and serve other useful purposes when placed in the buildings located in the Graveyard surrounding Iratus' Chamber. Overview There are currently 19 Minions for the players to utilize, with 1 of them only available to players who purchase Supporter Pack. 6 Minions are available for new players at the start: Banshee, Bride of Iratus, Dark Knight, Skeleton, Wraith and Zombie. Infested is included in Supporter Pack. The remaining Minions can only be unlocked by meeting certain requirements. Mechanics '''Creation' Minions are created through the Creation tab in Chamber of Iratus. Each of them requires 4 Parts to be crafted. The Transplantation Talent allow these parts to be replaced by ones with higher quality to increase minion's attributes. Attributes (Stats) Minions have several attributes which determine their effectiveness: Attack , Dread , Accuracy , Evasion , Luck , Armor , Resistance , Block , Ward and Initiative . Leveling Minions gain a Level through various ways: win a battle, train in the Arena while a battle is won, interact with Steles on map or receive a Brain with higher Level. The maximum Level of a minion is 7. Damage Types Minions deal 2 types of damage: Vigor damage and stress damage. Vigor damage can be either physical or magic. Most can deal stress damage with their abilities while some deal mainly Vigor damage and only inflict stress damage through critical attacks. Abilities Each minion has 6 abilities, 1 of those is an ultimate ability which costs a certain amount of Wrath . Some such as Fallen Dhampir and Lich have 2 ultimate abilities. A minion may only use particular abilities, depending on their positions in the battle formation. Once leveling up, a minion can choose an ability upgrade and an attribute bonus that goes with it. Upgrades for ultimate abilities are only available when a minion reaches Level 5. Most minions have their own unique Features which have different effects on combat. Items Minions can carry up to 2 items at time for extra benefits (note that these 2 items can not be the same). Customization In the detail tab of a minion, players can customize their minions by clicking on yellow skull and feather pen icons to change their skins and names respectively. List of minions File:craft_brueprint_banshee.png|Banshee|link=Banshee File:craft_brueprint_spiderWidow.png|Black Widow|link=Black Widow File:craft_brueprint_bloodPhantasm.png|Blood Phantasm|link=Blood Phantasm File:craft_brueprint_bonegolem.png|Bone Golem|link=Bone Golem File:craft_brueprint_brideofiratus.png|Bride of Iratus|link=Bride of Iratus File:craft_brueprint_darkKnight.png|Dark Knight|link=Dark Knight File:craft_brueprint_fallenDhampir.png|Fallen Dhampir|link=Fallen Dhampir File:craft_brueprint_ghoul.png|Ghoul|link=Ghoul File:craft_brueprint_headhunter.png|Head Hunter|link=Head Hunter File:craft_brueprint_infested.png|Infested|link=Infested File:craft_brueprint_lich.png|Lich|link=Lich File:craft_brueprint_lostsoul.png|Lost Soul|link=Lost Soul File:craft_brueprint_mummy.png|Mummy|link=Mummy File:craft_brueprint_shade.png|Shade|link=Shade File:craft_brueprint_skeleton.png|Skeleton|link=Skeleton File:craft_brueprint_frozenDead.png|Unfrozen|link=Unfrozen File:craft_brueprint_vampire.png|Vampire|link=Vampire File:craft_brueprint_wraith.png|Wraith|link=Wraith File:craft_brueprint_zombie.png|Zombie|link=Zombie Gallery File:Banshee.png|Banshee Spider widow71.png|Black Widow File:Blood_phantasm.png|Blood Phantasm File:Bone_golem.png|Bone Golem File:BrideOfIratus.png|Bride of Iratus File:DarkKnight.png|Dark Knight File:Fallen_dhampir.png|Fallen Dhampir File:Ghoul.png|Ghoul File:Headhunter_cut2.png|Head Hunter Infested.png|Infested File:Lich.png|Lich File:LostSoul7.png|Lost Soul File:Mummy.png|Mummy File:Shade.png|Shade File:Skeleton.png|Skeleton Frozen.png|Unfrozen File:Vampire.png|Vampire File:Wraith.png|Wraith File:Zombie.png|Zombie Trivia * It is revealed that the creation of minions requires the most basic component: Curse. Without this, raising undead is impossible. Only human corpses can bear a Curse to be reanimated. This explains why almost all minions are humanoid in appearance. The only exception is Black Widow, who is half-human and half-animal. References Category:Minions